Lost Bet
by Rochnariel
Summary: Upon returning from Mirkwood with Legolas, Estel seeks revenge for a prank the twins played on him before leaving.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings used in this story. Unfortunately.

Thank you to Eledhiel for editing this and for the plot bunny (I love Christmas).

A/N: This story came as a result to Celebwen's fic challenge. The challenge was to write a story with the twin's, Estel, and Legolas that contains the phrase "Why, oh WHY, did you make me eat that raccoon, Estel?" Also, please review. This is my first finished fic although I have a few others started. I want to no what you think.

"Conversation"

'thought'

_flashback_

Lost Bet

Estel looked around him at the familiar woods. He knew the routes between Mirkwood and Rivendell as well as anyone. Smiling to himself he began thinking of returning home and seeing his family again. He had been in Mirkwood for the winter and missed his brothers and Ada greatly. As much as he loved spending time with Legolas, he knew he would always love his home more.

"Estel!" Legolas voice broke through his daydreaming. "Do you want to stop here for the night or not?" The sun was quickly setting in the west.

"No." Estel replied distractedly. He had hoped to reach home that night. Actually, he fully intended to even if it meant walking through the night. "I want to get home." The two continued on in silence. Estel's mind was wrapped up in how he would pay his lovable brothers back for the trick they had played on him before he left.

_Estel stretched and slowly rose from his bed. He knew he had to somehow coax himself from the warm covers. If he did not leave soon, he may not make it to Mirkwood before the first snow. He slowly stood and walked to the window pulling the shades away and looking outside. 'Oh no,' he thought. It was all ready later then he wanted to leave. Thankful he had packed the night before, he quickly grabbed his pack and ran out the door. He felt cold water wash over him. Cursing the twins under his breath, he shook as much of the water off of him as could and continued not noticing that there was a purple dye in it. His hair and skin had been turned a deep shade of purple, which did not fade before he reached Mirkwood much to Legolas' amusement. Also, the fact that all of Estel's clothing was a soft yellow to match amused the Prince greatly. Needless to say, the twins were busy the night before Estel left._

"I'll get them back for that." Estel said quietly.

"Get who back?" Legolas asked.

"The twins. Who else?" Legolas laughed slightly at the memory. "I'll be getting you back too if you don't check your amusement." Estel tossed a stick in Legolas' general direction and Legolas returned it quickly. The two made light conversation while they quickly made there way to Rivendell. They arrived in the very late night and no one in the house was awake. They silently made their way to their rooms careful not to wake anyone.

"Morning, little brother," Elladan said cheerfully at breakfast the next morning.

"What, no yellow?" Elrohir teased taking his seat. Estel glared at both of them.

"You will pay for that." Estel replied tiredly. He was still half-asleep from the long night of traveling and the short rest.

"Now, that sounds like a threat." Elladan said eating his breakfast.

"You know, you'll never get us. You never do." Elrohir teased making Estel a little bit more annoyed.

"And what if I do?"

"It'll never happen."

"But if it does…"

"Then, we will do whatever you want." Estel tried to hide his cheerfulness. That was exactly what he had wanted: over-confident twins and an added stipulation.

"But if you can't get us in a week, you have to clean our horses' stables for a week." This was a game the brothers played often. They would place wagers on their pranks and actions just to put an added amount of fun in it.

"Deal." Estel grabbed an apple and walked off to find Legolas. He would need his help for the trick to work.

Estel and Legolas let a few days pass before they did anything. They wanted the twins to start feeling overly confident. It was all part of their plan. Early the next morning, Legolas snuck off to set the crucial piece of the prank in place. Waking earlier, he snuck out into the woods and set a net on a trip wire. He was back before anyone even noticed he was gone.

At breakfast, Estel started egging the twins on. He was telling of some of the more embarrassing stories he knew about them. He had Legolas cracking up, and Elladan and Elrohir were trying very hard to try and not smack their little brother at the table. Elrond had a crazy rule about no violence at the table. They settled for glaring at him and trying to protest. Estel was not paying any attention to the short lived protests and simply spoke over them.

Meal finished, Estel ran quickly from the table with Elladan and Elrohir following close behind. Legolas was still trying to stop his laughter to chase after and help his friend.

Estel led the twins on a chase out of the house. They cornered him near a little pond, exactly were Estel wanted. Legolas had finally regained his composure and caught up to the group only to see Estel being tackled by Elladan, or was it Elrohir. They were all moving and wrestling so he couldn't be completely sure. Legolas stood back and watched for a few moments before taking his part in it all.

Catching both of the twins off guard, Legolas managed to toss Elladan in the pond. Estel used Elrohir's surprise to toss him in with his twin. Legolas grabbed the twins' daggers where they had discarded them before tackling their younger brother and ran off into the woods. Elladan noticed and grabbed Elrohir before chasing after the Prince.

Estel laughed knowing Legolas would lead them right into the trap and hoped he had remember to string up the dye as well. If the twins made him walk around purple for awhile, he was going to make sure that they got a similar feeling.

"Revenge going well?" Elrond said making Estel jump a little. He didn't think that his Ada watching him.

"How did you know?"

"I saw the look in your eyes. It's one I know well and know that it means bad news for El." Estel laughed a little and followed Elrond inside to see to his duties for the day.

Much later that afternoon, Estel and Legolas stared at the two twins with laughing eyes. They looked so funny soaking wet, pink, and strung up in a tree. "Well, well El," Estel said addressing both of the twins. "It seems that you have lost our little bet." Elladan groaned. They never lost a bet to their brother. He was really going to make them pay for this one.

"All right, Estel. What do we have to do?" Elladan sighed.

"Hey, details later," Elrohir cut in stopping Estel's reply. "Get us down from here first." The younger twin had a deep aversion to being in situations in which he could not move and the net was causing such a situation.

"Legolas, let them down." Legolas quickly pulled an arrow from his quiver and shot the rope holding the twins in the air. They fell ungracefully to the forest floor. They both rubbed their sore limbs.

"You know, you could have come for us earlier. We're soaking wet." Elrohir complained standing unsurely. It had been pouring rain all day.

"Really, it was not fun being up there all day."

"What? You wanted me to come out here in the pouring rain? That would not have been fun." Estel replied with a laugh. "Now, on to the bet." A sly smile crossed the young man's face. Elladan groaned. He was not looking forward to this. "You will eat exactly what I bring you for dinner and you will eat it all. Got it?" The twins exchanged a confused look and nodded their approval. They had expected something incredibly different. The foursome quickly made their way back to Rivendell as it was, conveniently, approaching dinner time.

As directed, the twins did not join their Ada for dinner. They waited in Elrohir's room for it to be delivered to them. Estel returned an hour or so later carrying a covered tray. He set it on a table in the room and pulled the cover off revealing…. Well, neither twin knew what it revealed. It did not look like anything either of them had ever eaten.

"What is it?" Elrohir questioned poking at the funny looking meat.

"I'll tell you after you eat up." Estel replied handing them both forks. The twins reluctantly sat down and took a bite of the mystery meat. Elladan instantly pulled a disgusted face.

"It's disgusting." Elrohir proclaimed forcing himself to swallow the bite.

"All of it." Estel commanded. The twins reluctantly went back to eating. They had lost the bet fair and square. They underestimated their human brother. Neither of them would be quick to do so again. Almost immediately upon finishing the meal, Elrohir began to feel sick and stumbled over to his bed curling up into the fetal position.

"Don't feel so well, El." Legolas said breaking his silent

vigil of the meal. Elrohir glared at him.

"What was that, Estel?" Elladan questioned feeling as bad as his twin but trying to mask it better.

"Raccoon." Estel replied monochromatically.

"Raccoon?" Elladan looked horrified.

"Yup." Elladan groaned loudly. He took a few deep breaths trying not to be sick. It was almost better not knowing.

"Why oh WHY did you make me eat that raccoon, Estel?" Elrohir cried from the bed. Estel threw a look at his brother which said, 'Cause you doubted me. Try not to next time.'

"You'll pay for this. Both of you." Both twins replied as Legolas and Estel quickly left the room wondering how far away they could get before the twins felt well enough to chase them.


End file.
